Demon's Play
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: The question is if he's really worth it. Lucifer hopes so because until then, these fantasies just won't stop.
1. Chapter 1

**My first The Devil Is A Part-Timer Yaoi fic. I'm excited and nervous. After all, this is my first fic and it's already a chapter story. Way to go Seu.**

 **Onward my peasants! More author notes at the bottom!**

* * *

"Another territory claimed." A man said as he raised his beer glass. The other men beside him at the bar raised their mugs in appreciation.

"All thanks to that crazy general." Another lieutenant said. "I always thought the king had a few screws loose when he ranked that Lucifer kid to a general. He's always on about blood and dead bodies."

"Ah ah you guys are thinking about the negatives. Listen, I have a friend who works under that guy, the lucky prick. He says some things about General Lucifer that might change your perspective." A male with short blonde hair said. All eyes went to him and the lieutentants scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" A drunk, perverse grin stretched across the man's face.

"Seriously? Think about it. A fallen angel working with us demons. A pretty one mind you. You never see that sort of thing. You have to admit he's pretty cute." Some eyes widened at his statement.

"Cute!?"

"Don't play innocent. We demons have lusts. You can't tell me you never wanted to mark his soft pale skin until it turns into a nice shade of red."

"Quiet down." The bartender growled. "We don't tolerate that kind of talk about an important figure. One that you clearly have no chance with." The bar laughed but the blonde man simply smirked.

"How about a bet?"

The bartender blinked as the area went silent. "What bet?"

The man sat up from his lazy slump in his seat.

"Free drinks for a whole week says I can kiss the general." There were hollers and whooping. The bartender tutted.

"A simple kiss? Anyone can get away with that. Assuming they are alive by the time they finish and turn to run. Let's say you do a little more than that and end up alive. Two months of free drinks." The man hummed at the offer.

"Four months. This isn't just anybody after all. This is General Lucifer." It was silent for a while before the bartender acknowledged the bet.

"Deal. Let's keep this in the bar. Any word out, and you're banned from this place!" He warned the crowd. The blonde man put on his cloak and swiftly headed out.

Time for the game to start.

* * *

"Stupid watchmen..." A smooth voice muttered. A sponge was used to scrub away dry blood on an arm. "They could have at least reported the spies before dying right on the spot. I would have killed them myself for being so slow..."

Lucifer dragged out a heavy sigh as he leaned back against the cool tile wall, letting the shower water spray his body. Dumbasses. That's all he ever deals with while being a general. He's commanding an army full of idiots. And he feels like some of the people joined for a different reason rather than fighting for the Demon Lord. What their motivation is for going under his command will always be a mystery.

He slid a hand down to his inner thigh before giving a frustrated sound. He wasn't in the mood because of those idiots. It's strange because a little agitation wouldn't mess up his schedule. What is this schedule of his, you ask?

Lucifer finally shut off the water and stepped out the tub, wrapping a fluffy black towel over his thin waist. Well it was quite simple really but it all goes back to when he first arrived. The cursed angels had tossed him out of heaven and was stumbled upon by Lord Satan's closest general, Alciel. From there, he was arrested for being a possible spy but once they had saw his now-black wings, they took him on their side instead. At first Lucifer was reluctant and was only focused and trying to get back to Heaven, but when he had been offered the title as a general of Lord Satan's army he had to say yes. At that point he didn't care to go back to his 'home'. After all, they kicked him out. If he tried to go back the angels would most likely betray him again.

So this leads him to his life as a general side by side with the king. As said before, it was simple. He goes to work(whether it is thinking of war strategies or settling civil desputes within their region). He comes home in an exhausted mess either way and takes a long shower or soaks in a bath; assuming he does not have to deal with after-bullshit. Then after he cleans himself he heads to bed, currently what he is doing right now.

Lucifer tied on a robe and sighed, climbing and stretching on the silky comforter. He was not tired but damn, just the feeling of this cool fabric pressing against his bare skin felt so soothing. Oh right. He only had on a robe. He pouted to himself. Does he really have the strength to put on clothes? Call him pathetic, he did quite a lot today.

Rolling around on his back, Lucifer unconsciously parted his legs and stained up at the ceiling. The room was illuminated by a single candle on the nightstand beside his king-size bed. Being a general had it's perks, for instance a life any lower live could wish to have. He had all the money and luxury. He had everything. Well, almost everything. It's just...

Lucifer shut his eyes and let his hands act on impulse. His legs twitched just the slightest as he lightly ran a slender finger down his inner thigh. His brows furrowed as he traced his thigh and shifted a little on the bed. Every week he has to take care of his little problem in bed. Of course the Demon Lord offered a harem but there is no way Lucifer would blatantly give up his virginity to a bunch of dirty demon whores. He wasn't a romantist, but he valued himself more than the usual lust-driven demon.

A small sound came from his throat when his hand brushed against his erection. Even if he did have access to a harem, he did not like the idea of strangers touching his body sexually. He didn't like people touching him period. He feels safe in his own hands, his own care. He knows and trusts himself completely. His fingers finally wrapped around his manhood and gave a tug, producing another sound from him. Who needs a mate anyway? He can feel just as much pleasure by himself.

Lucifer turned his head to the side and gave steady breaths, slowly stroking himself until he became completely hard. He could imagine himself in an outside perspective and just the thought of it gave another spark in his pelvis. Lucifer treated himself well so he was full aware that his appearance is clean and rather attracting. Not to be egoistical. There is nothing wrong with wanting to fuck himself if he had the chance, right? Beside that, there is a certain person who's hands he wanted on his body alone.

He became more vocal as he squeezed and stroked himself in a moderate pace. His eyes were closed to display a fantasy for his eyes only. Maou is kneeling over him with a smirk, stroking him and watching him thrust up into his hand. Lucifer bit hard on his bottom lip when a wave of arousal burst into his lower abdomen. Oh how he wanted the king to give him the royal treatment. Maou is pumping him faster and Lucifer is arching his back in pleasure, moaning for the king to take him already. Yes, perfect!

Lucifer glanced down and groaned. How could he have came from that already? No, he is not stopping here. Drawing his hand up to taste the semen on his fingers, Lucifer parted his robe and spread his legs more. His other hand made its way further down in between his legs and he laid back while bending his back slightly. His eyes closed again with his lips closed around his sticky fingers whilst moving back against his other hand's appendages. His index finger pressed against his wet, puckered entrance and Lucifer gave a deep sigh while pressing harder. He could imagine Maou teasingly pressing his finger against his skin, wanting to hear him beg even more. Lucifer muffled his moan as he pushed in his finger, feeling his ring of muscles clamp around the intruder. However he pushed harder and bent his torso upward even more as his appendage rubbed against his velvety cavern.

"Ooh..." _Maou_ _is thrusting in all three fingers at once and aggressively thrusting them in and out. Lucifer gasps and moans aloud, moving back against the king's fingers. He clenched the satin comforter beneath him and continued to enjoy the fingers pushing deep into him._

The general moved back against the headboard, the robe slipping off his shoulders in process. His sounds became more audible as he pushed in a second finger. If only it could be something thicker. He pushed his two fingers in and out of himelf while tweaking a nipple with his other hand. His hips twitched as he sped up and Lucifer gasped and mewled as he continued to please himself.

 _"You like that?" Maou voiced as he continued ramming into the lower rank. Lucifer's purple eyes rolled up as his prostate was repetitively hit in a brutal manner._

 _"Yes! Yeees!" Lucifer moaned loudly and grasped the sheets tightly while his lord squeezed his waist and moved it back against his pelvis. "Harder my lord!"_

 _"You've always been my favorite general~" The King whispered in his ear and Lucifer positively shuddered with delight. His purple, silky hair was grabbed and yanked back roughly, causing Lucifer to clench his teeth from the sharp pain and yelp when Maou bit hard into his neck without pausing his thrusts._

 _"You'll always be mine, Lucifer."_

"Ah Ahh... Ah!" Lucifer winced, feeling his whole body tense and shudder from ejaculating all over his stomach. With the last bit of his strength, he pulled his fingers out and curled onto his side while trying to regain his breath.

This is his routine. And it was always going to be this way until he finally does something about this.

Goddammit.

* * *

 **I know this is a bit short but it shall definitely get longer in the later chapters.**

 **Other than that, hope you are enjoying this so far.^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to the wonderful second chapter.^^ Now, just gonna respond to my awesome reviewers(thank you so much for commenting) and there will be more author notes at the bottom!**

 **...**

 **thefairytailwriter:** **I'm perverted too don't worry XD. And I am glad you loved the first chapter.**

 **banapples2018: No problem, I have the second chapter right here. XD And thank youuu**

 **MirrorofShards: This pairing is pretty hard to look for, I completely agree. So I decided why not help make the community grow?^^ And luckily I have this next installment right here for you!**

 **lonelygirl719:** **I doubt this story is better, you have much more experience than me in this pairing after all. XD *Salutes* I won't ever abandon my awesome readers!**

 **...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucifer scowled deeply as the doorbell rung twice. He was in the living room, eating plenty of snacks on the couch while reading a book. He just wanted a lazy hour before having to worry about work. Closing his book and pushing the empty packages aside, he got up and went to answer the door.

"What is it... Alciel?" He greeted informally when he saw the older general standing in front of his door.

"Just reminding you we have duty in an hour. Since you tend to forget some of them." Alciel stated with a disapproving look and Lucifer was about ready to shut the door in front of the man's face.

"I don't forget, I just ignore your letters because you're as annoying as ever."

"Says this midget who gets fussy over the littlest of things." Alciel countered, which made Lucifer fluster at the insult.

"W-Why you-!"

"And also after duties, the king wants you to report to his throne. And he would appreciate if you are punctual this time."

Lucifer turned his back on Alciel as a sign that he heard him. Of course the man began to rant about how disrespectful he was being to a higher general, but Lucifer could care less about he treated that fool. Great, his day is going just peachy. He has morning duties and is most likely going to recieve a deep scolding from the demon lord. He is definitely going to need to relieve his stress afterwards.

"Shut up already, I got it." Lucifer growled under his breath and shut the door on Alciel. He strode to his bedroom and slipped off his robe. Just because he is a general doesn't mean he enjoys ALL the perks that go with it. He just has to deal with idiots for a whole hour and then get another hours' worth of scolding from Maou. Hell, obviously the king's boring speeches aren't going to straighten him up. What Lucifer _really_ needs as a punishment is...

And just like that his dirty thoughts went haywire and he had no choice but to submit to them.

* * *

Lucifer quickly went into the meeting room with only three minutes to go. He hastily patted his hair down with a pink tinge to his cheeks. Thank god he managed to finish fast enough to change into his uniform and make it to the meeting with just three minutes to go. Of course Alciel across the room gave him a disapproving look but the man can go piss off. Lucifer stepped beside the older general and the lieutenants instantly hushed, mainly because the purple-haired beauty had arrived. Of course Lucifer paid no attention to the wanting looks he got, seeing as he was too busy thinking about what to eat once he gets home.

"We need to discuss war tactics against the angels." Alciel started while opening several scrolls. Lucifer glanced at them and noticed they were reports. "Several of our spies noted that it is possible the angels will invade. The exact date has yet to be determined. Right now we need to go over our basic combat skills and familiarize ourselves with all battle grounds." Lucifer yawned in response and Alciel scowled.

"General Lucifer, are there any words you would like to add?"

"Why yes, there is." Lucifer straightened up and smirked at the army. "Why don't we just invade Heaven and make the angels beg mercifully as we slaughter away their bloodline?" Eyes widened and whispers were hissed around the room. Alciel sighed heavily and shook his head.

"That requires more work and stamina. And I am positive they are readying theirselves for us in case of any surprise attacks."

"It's a lot more fun."

"War isn't fun."

"You clearly aren't either."

"For the sake of being professional, I'm going to continue on." Alciel said and Lucifer crossed his arms in victory. "The 3rd and 4th Regiment are to be in General Lucifer's care. The 1st and 2nd are to report at sunrise by my training grounds. General."

Lucifer thought for a moment.

"Once his other regiments are done, my group are expected to arrive at the training grounds. No excuses. Late or absent, I'm putting one in your chest." He threatened with a smile, raising a dainty finger. The lieutenants recoiled in fear and Alciel sighed heavily again.

"This concludes today's meeting. Keep an eye out for suspicious figures. Report anything that looks out of the ordinary. Be extra cautious. You are dismissed." As the demons cleared out, Alciel grabbed Lucifer's arm and pulled him aside to a corner.

"Make sure to hide that smart mouth once you confront Lord Satan."

"I'd rather not so he can fill it right up." Lucifer responded instantly and stuck out his tongue pervertedly, causing Alciel to scowl embarrassedly at him.

"Don't you dare say such things! This is the King we are talking about! If he were to catch you speaking such words-!"

"I don't need your lecture on being 'clean'. This is coming from a grown man who uses a harem with preferably young girls-"

"The lord. Now." Alciel commanded over him and Lucifer gave an irritated look.

"Stupid drama queen..." He muttered while turning to leave, yelping when a hand slapped his back rather painfully. "Stuck-up prick too!" He said loud and clear while rubbing his back. How dare Alciel abuse a fellow general like that. He ought to complain to Satan. Unfair treatment. Maybe then the king will make it up to him by giving him the royal treatment-

Focus! FOCUS!

* * *

The great doors leading to the throne opened and up ahead as Lucifer walked in, he could see Satan patiently seated although Alciel was not attentively by his side as usual.

"My Lord." Lucifer greeted formally with a smirk while bowing respectably. Satan did not miss the mischievous general's grin but he motioned for everyone else to clear out. Once the room was clear, Lucifer rose and stepped toward the ruler.

"What do you wish to discuss? War plans?" Lucifer asked and Satan raised an eyebrow, knowing the sarcasm all too well.

"For once you are eager about war plans."

"It's my field after all."

"I suggest you cut the act or I may disregard this meeting all together." Lucifer gave a mildly interested look. They were always empty threats but he never pushed the dark king any further.

"How may I be of service to you?" He asked quietly as his mental smile grew wider. Maou raised from his seat and stepped down toward Lucifer. Lucifer only stood still with furrowed brows when they were now in font of each other. Maou was clearly a foot or two taller than him and there was also a clear difference in their muscle visibility.

"I figured it was time to let you know that I have security cameras in your housing." Lucifer blinked as he took two seconds to process this.

"Okay. And?" No big deal, it's not like he plans to go against Satan any time soon. Satan smirked.

"You seem to get quite acquainted with yourself every night." Was his only statement. He needn't say anymore because Lucifer's face burst into a bright red color.

"Y-Y-You... you s-saw...?"

"It's been going on for a while." Maou started to explain as he paced around the general. "At first I was going to to tell you but you're the one who rejected my offer of a harem. So why not let you have enjoy your idea of being sexually relieved?" Lucifer could feel his face sting in embarrassment as his heart thumped faster. Why didn't the damned demon tell him!?

"That's no excuse to keep it a secret and... and... what is even the point of those stupid security cameras!?"

"Watch your tone and volume with me." Maou muttered. "They are different for you. See, the thing is I get plenty of entertainment every night because of you. Especially since you, what was it? Wanted me to 'pound you harder than my punching bag'?" Okay he's had enough of it.

"If this stupid meeting is just about my private life-" Lucifer did not get to finish his sentence because at this point, Maou had grabbed his arm and yanked up forward. The general felt his face brighten once again when he was forced to stand closely to his leader. He could practically feel the heat radiating off of the man.

"You know if you ever run into those sort of problems, I'm here to help." Maou whispered in his ear. Lucifer twitched when the grip on his arm loosened and the hand slid to his waist.

"S-Satan-"

"That concludes our meeting for today, you are dismissed." Maou was heading back to his throne calmly and Lucifer just stood there, too transfixed on the previous interactions.

* * *

 **Just so some people do not get confused, I know in this world, Maou is called Satan or any other formal names. But I'm pretty sure regular fans of this fandom don't want to read "Satan" every chapter and might confuse him for the real one XD. So the narration says "Maou" but the characters' dialogue consist of "Satan, etc.". So there.^^**

 **Other than that, thanks so much for sticking by for another chapter. As always, any word of appreciation or criticism is welcome here. They keep my creativity bubble going!**

 **Kay kay gonna sleep now, its past my bed time. Byeeee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello hello! Chapter three is here, oh boy! There will be more author notes at the bottom, now let meh reply to the wonderful reviews!**

 **...**

 **lonelygirl719 : I'm gonna tell you one more time, you're seriously on a higher level than me missy. And thank you Ms. Modesty. Lala**

 **MirrorOfShards : You know I have to admit I had that idea for a bit but as you said, it's so common and a little annoying because it takes forever for the characters to even realize their feelings. So here I am doing something super different.^^ Thank you!**

 **banapples2018 : I love it when Lucifer is a smart ass too, I always viewed him that way. Especially in this universe. XD**

 **...**

 **Enjoy!^^**

* * *

"C-Curse him..." Lucifer said under his breath in the shower. As the water sprinkled over him, he was leaned against the wall in a horny mess. His fingers were moving in and out of his entrance in a fast pace, and his other hand was jerking his leaking erection. His bedroom was out of the question since the perverted demon lord decided to stalk his private life. Sure the object of his desires likes to watch him masterbate but Christ that's just creepy if he doesn't know about it!

"Ahh ah fuck.." If only he could be laying on his cool blanket. Face down on the pillow. Waist raised high in the air and fucking himself until stars appear before his eyes. He bet Maou would enjoy the show...

Lucifer twitched at the thought and moaned helplessly against the tile wall as he continued to please himself. He felt as though his legs could give out at any moment. His whole body was vibrating in pleasure. He never wanted it to stop but at the same time he was trying so hard to seek his release.

*ding*

And just like that his heart sank. Who the fuck is ringing his door bell!? He's busy! The doorbell rang once again and Lucifer really wished it wasn't an important figure. But he had no choice but to check to make sure. With a frustrated noise, he slammed the knob shut and dried himself off with a towel. The doorbell rang once more and he slipped on a robe with controlled grace. He was ready to kill at this point. He's so goddamn frustrated and this person better have a good excuse as to why he can't be in the bathroom right now finishing off.

Lucifer unlocked and swung the door open, freezing when it was Satan himself.

"Yo, Lucifer." Maou greeted casually while walking right in. A million questions popped into the General's head but one of them managed to escape his lips.

"Why are you here!?" Oops that wasn't pleasant. Except Maou only grinned while examine the living room.

"Just came in to see how you were doing. Not a problem? I'm sure you weren't busy or anything." He answered and Lucifer frowned. Oh no. No no no he is NOT letting this demon ruin his night.

"I'm fine, my lord. And since I'm fine, I think it's best you-"

"Man your couch is comfy!" Lucifer gave a dead-panned look before slamming his door shut, obviously seeing that the king wasn't planning to leave any time. "It's all squishy and such." At that description, Lucifer felt the arousal igniting like a fire into his stomach.

"Th-Thank you, but-"

"My finger can push in so deep into the cushion."

He has to be teasing. This is utter torture and Lucifer had a feeling Maou knew as well.

"Come sit over here, Lucifer. Plenty of room you know."

 _Oh no your majesty because then I'd most likely jump you and ride your dick to next sunrise-_

"Sure, why not." Lucifer sat down next to the king and placed his hands in his lap. Maou had to be up to something because the demon lord would not waltz into his house without a reason.

"You're still on edge about the cameras right?" An arm rested behind his head on the top of the couch and Lucifer scowled.

"Who wouldn't be? And how do you know?" Maou smirked.

"You weren't in your bed stroking yourself as usual." Lucifer's cheeks warmed up.

"Don't be a creep."

"Just how long do you plan to take care of things yourself? It's only a matter of time before things become frustrated. Places become hard to reach. Your fingers won't be enough." Maou explained smartly. "What do you plan to do then? No harem. Your regiments seem to talk quite a lot about you. Not one of them can have 'lunch detention' with you-?"

"You know damn well why I don't want those pigs!" Lucifer exclaimed and squeaked when he was shoved off the couch and right on the floor onto his side. "What the hell was that for!?" His anger faulted when Maou kneeled over him on the floor and grabbed at his hair. Lucifer choked when his head was yanked back harshly and warm lips pressed against the piercings of his ear.

"I told you earlier that if you needed help I'm always here. Yet you rejected that offer in favor of fucking yourself in the shower. Just what do you want Lucifer?" Lucifer shuddered when a wet tongue glided around the lobe of his ear. The hot appendage slid down his neck and soon fangs lightly grazed his neck.

"S-Satan..."

"Such supple skin... Unblemished. Unmarked. Such beauty for a fallen angel." Once again for the thousandth time Lucifer felt his face heat and whimpered when Maou pressed his teeth against his skin. "I know you want this _Lucifer._ "

He did want it. He really did. And it would be nice if the king would fuck him now before someone comes.

Lucifer looked down when a large hand from the king pushed a thigh up, the silk black robe barely hiding his rear. His heart sped in anticipation as Maou slowly ran his fingers up his leg, touching the hem of the robe and sliding his fingers back down. The fucking tease. Maou went back to licking Lucifer's neck while lightly sucking and continued to stroke the general's smooth leg. Lucifer sighed wistfully at the touches and bit his bottom lip when sharp teeth lightly grazed the nape of his neck. He soon began to move with the touches and Maou swallowed when his crotch was rubbed against.

"Still considering my offer?" He asked the younger male, lifting the hem of the robe up and grinding his clothed erection against Lucifer's bare ass.

"Nnngh... ye-"

Furious knocking on the door interrupted their moment together. Lucifer could harshly claw the carpet with his nails all he want, the person behind the door was still knocking away. Maou did a good job not to express his disappointment as he swiftly stood, however as Lucifer began to stand as well:

"Next time my offer still stands." The demon growled in his ear before teleporting in his dark mist. Lucifer nearly passed out from the deep voice and glared at the door. Why must these disruptive people interrupt his private life?

He opened the door and frowned when there was no one around. His slit pupils darted left and right but there was no sign of a demon. Who would go through the trouble to just prank him? Oh well, at least he could finish off in the bathroom. No wait, Maou could see. Ah know what, fuck it. Lucifer decided to just go with the flow and pretend he _hadn't_ known there were secret cameras installed in his housing.

Meanwhile, Ashiya moved out of a bush with wide eyes, with plenty of questions for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Wowow, we seem to be getting somewhere huh? Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I will get to the next one as soon as possible! Please be sure to favorite and/or follow this story if you want to keep up with the updates. And I plan to write one-shots and other stories of Maou and Lucifer so maybe stop by my account sometime! *shameless advertising***

 **Leave a review if you'd like! Thank you again!**

 **Cheers!**


End file.
